Rubber compositions containing ingredients such as one or more rubbery polymers or copolymers along with one or more fillers are frequently prepared using various mixing methods. Such mixing method can include the use of various mixers. The mixers include, at a minimum, some type of mixing chamber and a rotor that includes multiple wings. Mixing of the one or more rubbery polymers or copolymers may occur in various stages including a master batch stage, re-mill stage and final mixing stage. The rubbery polymers or copolymers that are utilized can include those that are functionalized such as telechelic polymers which have functionalization at both ends (i.e., the head end and the tail end).